Wisc
This is the [[wikipedia:Them's Fightin' Herds|''Them's Fightin' Herds]] OC based on Epic Mount. For other versions see Epics alternate reality counterparts.'' A ''Them's Fightin' Herds'' fan fighter. A sheepkin who is Key Keeper to the predators. Them's Fightin' Herds [[wikipedia:Them's Fightin' Herds|''Them's Fightin' Herds]] is an upcoming fighting game developed by Mane6, featuring cartoon ungulates fighting each other to find a champion worthy of gaining a magical key that will protect their world from predators. The game was initially developed under the title of [[wikipedia:Fighting is Magic|''Fighting Is Magic]], as an unofficial fan project starring the characters of the television series ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic''. After receiving a cease and desist letter from Hasbro for infringing their intellectual property rights, the development team discarded the original premise, game engine, and art assets, and began development on Them's Fightin' Herds as an original work with new characters. Lauren Faust, who had created the characters for Friendship Is Magic, stepped in to create new characters for the game. The development team, Mane6, consisted of nine volunteers who were fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The game attracted the attention of the Evolution Championship Series due to its atypical gameplay for the fighting genre, which features playable four-legged non-humanoid characters. The game successfully completed obtaining funding through Indiegogo crowd-funding campaign, with a scheduled release sometime in 2017. Description and Personality Wisc is a ram who grew up in the imprisoned realm of the predators, thus his brutal training and growing up a "wolf" has mutated his body, especially his sharp horns to compensate for lack of claw and fangs. He was as ruthless as his pack due to the darkness in his heart, going as far as committing Fatalities in combat. However, when he relinquished the darkness in his heart, he fought more fairly in combat and grew conscious against killing. History He was a lamb living in The Meadow when the magical seal that imprison predators off of Fœnum began to weaken. Predators, such as wolves, grew aware of the oppotunity to hunt fresh meat and in the first attack in centuries killed Wisc's mother. The Sheepkin were shocked by such an attack that they all agreed to ignore the problem and hope it "goes away", even if it means ignoring the sad bleeting of a now orphaned lamb. Angry at this decision without him and that no sheepkin will help him, he decided to challenge the wolves by himself and goes to find them. He eventually finds the wolfpack and challenges the wolves, they humoured him but had no interest in killing or eating a lamb so small. His persistance paid off as he refused to leave and "adopted" the lamb into their pack. Wisc went through years of abusive training as his body grew and mutated with the evil atmosphere of the prison realm. His physique growing to that of a predator his horns protruding and sharp to compensate for his lack of claws and fangs. He grew in the ranks of the wolves and could fight off other predators with ease. Eventually he was recognised as wolf, no longer remembering the lamb he once was. When the peaceful ungulates of Fœnum realised the seal imprisoning the predators was weakening, they called for Key Keepers to fight for the key to lock the Predators back into their prison realm. The wolves realising that Wisc qualified to be a Key Keeper, The Devourer chosen him, on behalf of all predators, to be their key keeper, not to lock the prison realm, but to release them back to Fœnum for all the fresh meat to prey on. Wisc, while loyal to his pack, also seeks enlightment on what he is, which he hopes to find his answers as a Key Keeper. Relationships The Devourer Starved from longed hunger yet mind as sharp, the beast knew one day the barrer will weaken and a new keeper of the key will rise. The Devourer put forth events which would lead to a champion of his own. It was the wolves that killed Wisc's mother and it was Wisc desire of revenge and power that lead him to confront the wolves in the imprisoned realm. The wolves took little interest in a lambkins revenge, but allowed him to persist, he became stronger, he climbed the ranks of the pack, to become a wolf. It was by this chosen fate for him that The Devourer molded him into the perfect champion as the Key Keeper for the Predators. When Wisc was deemed a fully grown wolf, The Devourer summoned him and with now the magic seal weakened, pass him back to Fœnum to fight for the key and to unlock all predators from the imprisoned realm. Arizona At first, Arizona was not sure whenever he was some sort of sheepkin or a monster. They fought for the key, but a wild predator unfamiliar with Wisc interrupted the fight. Angered at the predators disrespect, he foght the beast, defeating the beast with a fatality. Arizona was shocked at such a display of aggression that the fight was left unconcluded. Velvet Pom The first sheepkin he had encountered since he left The Meadow. While her dogs put up a fight, he deemed her too weak to put his attention to. When he ended up saving one of her puppies, she realises he is capable of compassion and helps him realise this, thus his first steps in realising he is not the monster he was raised to believe. Could be possible the two known each other when they were lambs and that only Pom have some memory of the lamb who lost his mother. Paprika Oleander Oleander is one who also succumbed to darkness, however unlike Wisc she is not entirely corrupted or lost by it. Tianhuo Fighting Style Wisc is a wild brawler, using his horns as his weapon in combat as he is able to do serious harm with them. He is capable of "JimJamYAHA" which is a telekinetic blast when he uses his "special". Trivia *He is the Fighting is Magic counterpart to Epic Mount. *His story and character design was inspired from the Japanese/American anime movie ''Ringing Bell'' in which the protagonist Chirin was also a ram raised by a wolf and became just as ruthless as his mentor. *His name Wisc is an acronym for "Wolf in sheep's clothing" even though he is actually a ram trained to believe he is a wolf. Category:Male Category:Ponytale Category:Non-pony characters